This invention relates to snow removal apparatus, and particularly to apparatus for removing snow from an inclined plane surface such as is commonly found on residential homes. In northern climates the problem of snow accumulation on rooftops during the winter is significant for several reasons. First, the continual accumulation of snow causes a weight loading problem which, over the period of a winter, may damage structural roof members, and has on occasion caused a roof to collapse. Second, snow accumulation on rooftops is subjected to alternate heating and cooling during winter days and nights, causing moisture to run down the roof surface and accumulate in the form of ice formations along the eaves of the structure. Heat absorbed by the roof surface from inside, and from the sun on the outside of the structure, causes the snow accumulation to begin melting, but no heat is present over projecting eaves, and the water from melted snow refreezes when it runs down to the projecting unheated eave surface. Accumulation of ice formed along the eaves soon causes water to be dammed and thereby prevented from running off the roof, and this water eventually seeps up underneath shingles to leak into the inside of the structure
Problems such as described above have been solved in the past indirectly by placing heating elements along the eaves of a structure so as to supplement the melting process and allow water to drain completely from the roof. However, these heating elements are often unsightly and require service, in addition to requiring a continual cost in supplying electrical energy for heating. Other solutions to the problem have resulted in the design of light weight plows and "rakes" on the end of long poles so that the homeowner may either push or pull snow accumulation from the rooftop. These devices either require that the operator climb atop the roof and push snow accumulation away from the crown of the roof and off the edge, or require that the operator stand below the roof and pull snow accumulation toward him. Usually a great deal of effort is required to move snow accumulation in this manner, and the removal operation is time consuming and often dangerous.